


Another Birthday to Dean

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: Sam quiere celebrar el Cumpleaños de Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Another Birthday to Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Birthday to Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532570) by [Laraney9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9). 

> Como no hay porno... No hay beta XD  
A pesar de todo creo que puedes disfrutar mucho este pequeño vistazo a la vida de nuestros hermanos favoritos.  
Si encuentras errores, o quieres odiarme o incluso amarme mucho, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Hay ocasiones que hay que celebrar en la vida de un Winchester, como los cumpleaños, trescientos sesenta y cinco días más luchando contra los monstruos y designios "divinos" que insisten en matarlos, o peor aún, en utilizarlos, estos últimos treinta años.

Sam Winchester es consciente de que, en realidad, cada día que pasa es una victoria, una hazaña que se vuelve titánica a medida que van sumando más años en el negocio. Mejores cazadores que ellos se han retirado antes o han muerto en la mayoría de los casos. Su propio padre es una leyenda en este mundo.

Es difícil celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando no te quedan amigos de verdad, cuando has tenido que abandonar o enterrar a los que forman parte de tu vida, corres el riesgo de convertir una celebración en un monumento conmemorativo y terminar bebiendo por los muertos en lugar de celebrar el seguir con vida. Eso sería muy propio de Dean, convertir su cumpleaños en un ejercicio de culpabilidad que necesita expiar. Aunque también es cierto que siempre ha sido un hombre sencillo, dale buena comida, bebida y sexo, y será lo más feliz que se puede ser en esta vida.

Sam está buscando un hotel decente, con suites con servicio de habitaciones, un par de películas que le encantan a su hermano, y tal vez unos tragos en un bar que no sea de carretera.

Aunque la parte del bar tiene el riesgo de que Dean tenga "suerte", una manera sutil de recordarle que lo suyo no está bien.

**No estaba bien** el verano cuando Sam cumplió 14 años y le dijo que besaba de manera horrible y pasaron días practicando hasta que Dean lo encontró aceptable.

**No estaba bien** la noche que se bebieron botella y media de tequila y Dean le enseñó a masturbarse como un Winchester y no como un mono salido.

**No estaba bien** ninguna de esas noches heladas, cuando compartían una cama de motel mientras su padre perseguía monstruos y necesitaban desesperadamente entrar en calor.

**No estaba bien** cuando Sam admitió que quería una vida normal para los dos, Dean pensó que era una broma y terminaron separados.

**No estaba bien** el día que fue a buscarlo a Stanford porque su padre había desaparecido y Dean no quería enterrarlo solo.

**O cuando** Jess murió como su madre y ninguno de ellos quería pasar la noche a solas con sus demonios.

**O cuando** Dean casi muere electrocutado y sacrificado, sin saberlo, un hombre inocente por su vida.

**O cuando descubrieron** que eran "recipientes" de ángeles y a él había tocado ser el malo de la historia.

**_"No está bien, Sammy"_** es la forma que tiene Dean de decirle _"Te amo"_. 

No es que Sam no lo sepa, el sacrificio y la dedicación de su hermano trascienden lo obligatorio en los hermanos mayores.

Sam es la razón por la que Dean ha matado a la misma Muerte y haya muerto más veces de lo que nadie debería. Eso no le impide tener dudas hasta el punto de necesitar, por una vez, que Dean le diga alto y claro que él es el Único en su vida.  
Si Sam muriera mañana, tendría claro que su cielo sería esa miserable iglesia en la que casi muere por un bien mayor.

** _"¡No te atrevas a pensar que hay algo, pasado o presente, que yo pondría delante de ti! Nunca ha sido así, nunca! Necesito que veas eso. Te lo ruego"_ **

No es que Sam quiera hacer de este cumpleaños algo dramático y trascendental, o una nueva boda para el caso, sólo quiere que por un día se quiten las máscaras, dejen de lado el mundo, sus monstruos y la culpa y puedan disfrutar de estar vivos, juntos, un año más.


End file.
